This disclosure relates to methods for crosslinking intrinsically conductive polymers and intrinsically conductive polymer precursors and the articles obtained therefrom.
Intrinsically conductive polymers are often used for generating patterns on substrates that are utilized in both electronic and optoelectronic devices. Lithography of intrinsically conductive polymers is frequently utilized in the generation of such patterns. Several different techniques are currently utilized to generate patterns of intrinsically conducting polymers such as chemically amplified soft lithography, soft photolithography, pattern generation via photochemical crosslinking, and electrochemical dip pen nanolithography. Each of these methods suffers from several drawbacks related to the lack of solubility of unsubstituted intrinsically conductive polymers in common organic solvents. Prominent among these drawbacks is the extended time period required for generating patterns.
For example, pattern-generating techniques requiring the deposition of intrinsically conductive polymer on an entire substrate generally utilize a multi-step procedure, which utilizes long development times and is therefore not cost effective. Similarly, electrochemical dip-pen nanolithography, which utilizes a pen to perform lithography, takes prolonged periods of time in order to develop a pattern due to relatively slow scan rates used in the process. The slow scan rate often causes the pen to run out of ink, which requires the repositioning of the pen after refilling for a second writing. These drawbacks have led to the development of solution processable intrinsically conductive polymers for generating patterns. The use of chemical solvents however, has given rise to environmental problems. There therefore remains a need for utilizing intrinsically conductive polymers and methods of using these polymers, which permits rapid application in nanolithographic patterning while minimizing the use of solvents.